1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image forming apparatuses such as electrophotographic copiers, facsimile machines, printers, plotters, and printing machines and, more specifically, to an improvement in the swing mechanism of an operations unit that operates the apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional image forming apparatuses such as electrophotographic copiers, facsimile machines, printers, plotters, and printing machines, an operations unit (operations panel) is generally fixed to the exterior panel of an apparatus main body so as to be inclined at a predetermined angle in consideration of the line of sight, operability, etc., of average height users during use. In the display part of the fixed operations unit for various displays, however, visibility becomes poor due to reflections, etc., of interior light. In another aspect, wheelchair users are playing increasingly important roles in society, but the above image forming apparatus has generally the operations unit at its top surface. Therefore, the position of the operations unit is too high for the wheelchair users to operate the operations unit. In view of these problems, Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 disclose an image forming apparatus in which the operations unit is configured to be freely swung in a vertical direction with respect to the exterior panel of the apparatus main body and which has a holding unit that holds the operations unit at an appropriate angle so as to maintain a desired angle even if any external force is applied to the operations unit.
However, according to the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, when the user moves the operations panel up, he/she is required to press a canceling switch with one hand and at the same time hold the operations panel with the other hand. That is, both hands of the user become full, which results in inconvenience for operations. When the user moves the operations panel down, he/she just presses the canceling switch with one hand to cause the operations panel to start moving down due to its own weight. However, in order to prevent the operations panel from moving down more than necessary or the occurrence of unforeseen accidents, the user is required to hold the operations panel with the other hand, which also results in both hands of the user being full.
On the other hand, according to the technique disclosed in Patent Document 2, both hands of the user do not become full when he/she moves the operations panel up and down unlike the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1. However, in order to cancel the lock mechanism of the operations panel, the user is required to pull an operating lever toward him/her and vertically move the operations panel in this state. As a result, when the vertical movement angle of the operations panel is increased, user operability is degraded.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2006-255979
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2003-246114